Zombies, Dragons, and the Roll of the Die
by known as me
Summary: A Story of exactly as the title says….more suspenseful….


_**A/N: At the nearly horribly-threat drenched request of PirateMonkey, I bring you, Zombies, Dragons, And the Roll of the Die.**_

Kaiba looked at the cards before him. He had two Blue-eyes white dragons in his hands and a polymerization card. His opponent, a meek 7th grader by the name of Hudge, stood looking confident. Glasses were tilting to one side of his face, and his freckles spotted all over his nose. He had out on the field a man-eating treasure chest, one which had just eaten his Hitotsu-me giant. Kaiba was left defenseless with nothing to do but send out his hane-hane, which would inevitably be destroyed.

Hudge looked at the hane-hane and then begin to call out his attack.

"I sacrifice man-eating treasure chest…"

His treasure chest disappeared.

"To call upon the power of Fusilier Dragon, the Duel-Mode Beast!"

A giant metal dragon appeared. It had traction spread wheels instead of feet and its head was fitted with cannons. It had attack points of 2800 and defense points of 2000.

"I also put down rare metalmorph! This increases his attack and defense by 500!"

Hudge looked at Kaiba who started to look a little worried. Hudge was now in the lead, 7000 to 6800. He ordered his dragon to attack and Kaiba's face turned worried again as his life points calculated down. His hane-hane was shot down in a horrible feathery mess.

3900. Kaiba looked at the scoreboard again and tried not to let his expression show. Kaiba drew his next card. He looked at it and started to laugh. He laughed hard, heartily, and maniacally.

"Behold you little imp! For I put down Hitotsu-me giant. I will now play ultimate sacrifice, which puts my life points at 3400 but lets me sacrifice my Hitotsu-me giant for my blue-eyes white dragon!"

Kaiba's dragon appeared on the field and he laughed again.

Hudge looked at him strangely. It still wasn't strong enough… but then again, Hudge didn't know Kaiba's next move.

"I now place down Reinforcements, which puts my blue-eyes ahead of your fusilier dragon."

Hudge looked painfully at his cards but then looked gleefully at his hand. Kaiba couldn't attack yet…

At Hudge's turn, he shouted out his gleeful victory move.

"I place down Change of Heart! Your Blue-eyes is mine! Now, blue-eyes white dragon, attack his life points directly!"

Kaiba shouted his cries of despair as his own card wreaked havoc upon his life points. He was at 300 and Hudge called his Fusilier to destroy him. Kaiba shouted again, this time out of his own pain as he fell from his booth.

Hudge started shouting. "I won!"

Then he looked over at Kaiba.

"Hey are you okay? H…E…Y….a…r…e…y….o…u…o….k….a…y….?"

His words seemed strange and elongated to Kaiba as he finally blacked out.

Everyone Kaiba had been with was at the hospital. Yugi stood right next to the IV machine and watched as Kaiba slowly opened his eyes. Joey Wheeler was looking out the window when Kaiba picked himself up. Tea was at the foot of his bed holding a food tray when he was fully awake. Bakura was lurking over by the cracked door seemingly indifferent as Kaiba finally began to walk. Triston was cheering and leaning by the wall nearest Joey when Kaiba began to question what had happened. And Mokuba…his brother. He was the one that responded to the question.

"You fell down, big bro."

"How? I was in a duel and…I fell?"

"Ya. You lost to some guy named Smudge or something…wait, it was Hudge. He was here, but he had to leave. He got some kind of call from his mom. Apparently, she has a broken ankle and he has to tend to her."

"What do you mean, lost?"

"You lost. He used a change of heart when you were foolish enough to play a blue-eyes unprepared."

"Damn. And what did you mean 'apparently'? You sound like you don't believe him."

"Yeah, well he was acting strange. He seemed more nervous. Yugi suggested going with him, but he said he would be fine on his own."

"Oh, I see."

"How did you fall?"

"It was his heart." Everyone turned to see Yugi talking. "He had a heart failure from the shock of his loss. Let me guess, you thought he was weak and insignificant."

"Well, he seemed so meek…"

"You thought the same about me, too, Kaiba."

"Yes, I know, but he seemed horrible. He said he was new, I wanted to see his skill. But he wasn't new. I could tell by his dueling skill."

"I still wonder why he seemed so nervous…" Mokuba wondered aloud.

"Wait a second…" Seto Kaiba had a thought. "Where are we?"

"The hospital wing of your company." Joey responded. "Why?"

Seto didn't respond. He pulled out his cell phone form his pocket and called head of security.

"Did anyone leave between now and about 6: 00 p.m?"

"No, sir. Nobody has left." Was the response.

"T-Thank you."

Kaiba hung up on the security official and looked at everyone in the room.

"He hasn't gone anywhere yet."

"WHAT?" everyone said in unison.

"It's true, it means he lied to snoop around my company building. We're going to split up, Yugi, go with Joey. Tea, go with Triston. I'll go with Mokuba and…Wait, where did Bakura go?"

Everyone looked around.

"I guess he left." Yugi shrugged, "Lets just go find this Hudge guy."

"Agreed." Kaiba said.

Yugi and Tea's group ran down the left and middle corridor, Kaiba's went down the right. As they ran, Mokuba suddenly stopped him.

"What is it Mokuba?"

"The doorknob on this door…has been melted clean off!"

"What? How?"

"I don't know, but the doorknob is gone, and there are pieces of melted metal…"

"Let's go inside."

"I'm scared…"

"Of what?"

"I'm afraid that whatever is in there…it will be too powerful to deal with."

"I…I'm afraid too, Mokuba. I'm afraid too…"


End file.
